Storm Riders
by StormDracona
Summary: Danni seemed to have a normal life for a 16 yearold but life doesn't work that way does it? Her friends dad works for FLAG and she gets dragged into things. My first fic.
1. Meet Danni and Crystal!

Chap one. Pilot to  
  
Storm Riders  
  
I own most of my characters thank you, But I don't own AI's, or Chevy Camaro (sadly) I have no claim to these what so ever.  
  
If you wish to use my Characters (Heaven forbid lol) Just ask. I welcome suggestions for whatever stuff to use and I swear I'll give you credit!  
  
Reviews are nice flames however are not. Thank You! I'll stop talki...uh typing now lol.  
  
It begins...  
  
We open to the first episode of Storm Riders and how it began. Of course one of our main characters isn't having a good morning.  
  
BRIIIINNNGGG!!  
  
"AHH!" was all Danni could yell as she fell out of bed on top of her boom box, then of course sitting up and banging her head on her desk.. Then having her binder fall on it.  
  
"OW! Ouch that hurt. I should put padding down before I give myself brain bamage...uh brain damage  
  
I'm ok" She snickered while standing up. 5'12 and proud of it. This 16 year old with a muscular build was not someone to mess with, though her southern accent makes her slightly deep voice gentler. Even though her appearance doesn't look it.  
  
No one knows it but today would change Danni's life forever.  
  
At School  
  
"And so that's how the American Revolution began any questions?" BRIIINNG!  
  
"Well save them till we come back from break! All of you got B's or A's on the test so good job!"  
  
"Have a nice summer class!" Mr. Bridgman announced  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
"DANNI!!" Yelled a strawberry blonde. Danni forgetting what that yell meant turned and got tackled.  
  
"Ouf" Danni grunted as she hit the front lawn.  
  
"Hey Crystal what up?" Danni asked amused her friend for over 8 years would have the ability to tackle her still and she was only 5'5 lean, had almost perfect curves for a 16 year old and was only a month older than Danni. Who in turn's hair had gotten a bit mussed from the flying tackle from her friend. Crystal took out her brush and ran it through Danni's white streaked brown hair fixing it.  
  
"Want to come see my dad? He hasn't seen you for awhile, and you know how he just Love's you... How you do it, I don't know"  
  
Take note here Crystals mother died in a car crash when she was 13 her father in turn got a job from FLAG so he could support the two of them. During that hard time Danni, gave up half her paycheck to help them till they got on there feet. They've all become closer from this.  
  
"Sure and that's a trademark secret" Danni winked getting up. Ruffling Crystal's hair while doing so, this causing the Crystal to look up at her indignantly.  
  
"Translation: You don't know or even have a clue" Crystal snickered as a way of payback.  
  
"You sure he's not busy? Working with..Whats it called FLAG?" Danni asked suddenly, concerned. She didn't want to be a bother...  
  
"I am confident he won't mind! He's been wondering about you!" she replied laughing. Of course Danni couldn't help but throw something in..  
  
"Confidence: What you feel before you understand the situation" Danni quoted her favorite shirt. Thus having the last word in their silent battle of wills and wit.  
  
"Oh haha Danni c'mon, Can I drive Damien? Please?" Crystal started begging.  
  
"Sorry, you know that you've tried he wouldn't work for you, he has a mind of his own" Danni sighed.  
  
Damien had nearly thrown Crystal out of the driver's seat from the power in his engine one time. Danni had to help her pull over on the freeway, suburban streets Crystal can handle better than freeways at least.  
  
"Yeah and I swear he was laughing" Was her only comeback, she knew they had to go on a freeway.  
  
"Probably was" Danni responded with a laugh as they started to walk to the parking lot. They walked to a dark metallic blue 1991 Chevy Camaro T-Top. The license plates said "Damien". Danni then drove them to FLAG HQ where things unimagined happened. 


	2. On the road hey its the first trip!

Storm Riders  
  
Same disclaimer, uh how'd it go? Uh, oh fine I own nuttin' not even nickelback I do own my car (Damien) Crystal  
  
And Danni and Crystals father! Happy? Good on to the sto..uh fanfic!

* * *

We open again from last time to see our current duo driving to FLAG HQ.  
  
Of course poor Danni has to get pestered to the brink of insanity by her best friend. With the  
  
Most annoying line ever...  
  
"Are we there yet?" Crystal whined quite comfortable seated in the black and charcoal grey bucket seats of Dannie T-top camaro.  
  
"No" was Danni's reply  
  
"Now?" was the response Crystal was enjoying herself to much.  
  
"No" was came Danni's answer.  
  
"Now?" again the annoying line Crystal was grinning.  
  
"No Crystal, now hush" Danni sighed, calmly reaching over and turning on her CD player on in the car. Just to quiet Crystal.  
  
Remembering her favorite song on this particular CD, she skipped to it. And Nickelback played.  
  
"HERO  
  
{I'm so high, I could hear heaven  
  
I'm so high, I could hear heaven  
  
Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me}  
  
"Oh hey cool I love this song" Crystal stated  
  
Danni ignored her and sang along to the lyrics. Surprisingly her voice sounded good with it causing Crystal to blink.  
  
{and they say that a hero could save us I'm not gonna stand here and wait oh hold on to the wings of a hero watches the hope fly away  
  
Someone told me love would all save us  
  
But how can that be look what love gave us  
  
A world full of killing and blood spilling  
  
That world never came}  
  
When the chorus hit both Crystal and Danni were singing. It sounded odd, like a lament to someone. But they continued underturred.  
  
{and they say that a hero could save us I'm not gonna stand here and wait Oh hold on to the wings of a hero watches the hope fly away  
  
ah ha oh!  
  
And now that the world isn't ending  
  
It's love that I'm sending to you  
  
And it's in the love of a hero and that's why I fear it won't do  
  
and they say that a hero could save us I'm not gonna stand here and wait oh hold on to the wings of a hero watches the hope fly away  
  
And there watching us there watching us as the hope fly's away  
  
And there watching us there watching us as they all fly away  
  
And there watching us there watching us as they all fly away...}  
  
Just as the song ended their destination, FLAG HQ appeared. Danni drove to the front gate.  
  
"I'll handle the guard" Crystal smiled; Danni looked at her like she had two heads.  
  
"That sounded wrong didn't it?" Crystal sighed noting Danni's look. Danni nodded as she pulled up to the guard house.  
  
"Hello" The guard greeted. He was smiling and looking a little surprised.  
  
"Hey Mark! I just want to see my dad, by the way this is Danni, say hi Danni! Crystal laughed cheerfully. Stopping Danni from saying anything.  
  
"Hi Danni" Danni obediently voiced just to bug Crystal. Which in turn earned herself a smack.  
  
Mark just laughed at Danni's greeting. Crystal whirled a finger next to her head then pointed at Danni; Danni in turn gave her the equivalent of a satanic grin as she innocently repeated her movements then she pointed at her as she said...  
  
"El loco uno" Danni smirked, Crystal sputtered. In English that means [The crazy one]  
  
Mark started laughing at Crystal indignant face.  
  
"Alright go on in Crys, your dads in hanger 6, I'll see you two later.. Nice to meet you Danni" He managed to snicker as Danni saluted.  
  
"Like wise sir" Danni politely responded as she moved forward.  
  
"Like wise sir" Crystal mocked laughing at Danni's indignant look. When they drove away from the guardhouse and Mark couldn't hear them.  
  
"What?" Danni asked, hurt.  
  
"You, oh there it is! Go park right there!" Yelped Crystal as they were about to pass Hanger 6. Not wise to distract Danni, her attention spans not that good.

* * *

Next time meet Crystal's father and things get interesting! 


	3. What in the world!

Continuing from last time.*looks over shoulder*Do we have to do the disclaimer?  
  
*reply of mutters* Oh Fine I own Crystal and her father, Damien, Danni and soon to be  
  
more. If you would like to have a character in future chapters,Send me an email about them.  
  
But don't expect them to soon depending on personality they get put in and only a few.  
  
I give credit where its due so don't worry. Please PLEASE rview and be nice! Enjoy!  
  
I hope its a longer chapter!  
  
*************  
  
We see theat Damien has parked next to a silver sedan behind hanger 6 where Crystals   
  
father works. Danni looks around with a whistle.  
  
Not bad hime being a cybernetics expert I expected him in a lab, But this placeis HUGE"  
  
Danni muttered.  
  
"Yeah its cool.. C'mon! remember I told you about Team Knight Rider?" Crystal giggled  
  
"Yeah.." was the cautious response, as Danni turned to look at her over Damien's roof  
  
"I met them, the AI's too, Daddy has a project that he wanted me to be apart of he wanted  
  
you as well to join"  
  
"What kind of 'Project'" grumbled Danni remembering not to kill Crystal for telling her  
  
this tidbit now its just how she is.  
  
"I don't know he just asked me to bring you, I bet its cool! Maybe we might get an AI!"  
  
Realized Crystal  
  
"Maybe but don't get your hopes up c'mon let's go in" Danni walks into the hanger.  
  
_____________________  
  
"Man its pitch black in here how can your dad be in here?!" Danni exclaimed looking  
  
around  
  
"I don't know...DAD? DAD ARE YOU HERE?!" called Crystal looking concerned though it was  
  
hard to tell because of how dark it was.  
  
Suddenly the lights turned on. The hanger was HUGE even more so on the inside sloped up  
  
in a dome like fashion. Computers lined a wall and on the other a makeshift wall was  
  
standing cutting off the rest of teh hanger oddly enough it reminded you of stalls.   
  
Suddenly out of nowhere a voice rang out.   
  
"Hey honey! scare you?" laughed Mr. Claymon looking at his daughter who had just about  
  
jumped a foot. Mr. Claymon turned out to be standing next to the switch right behind them.  
  
The blond hair, brown eyes of Peter Claymon who only 5'8 seemed big even to those taller   
  
than him. He was in his early thirties but his eyes shone like he was just 16 like them.  
  
"Dad!"laughed Crystal turning calming down knowing it was him, then went and hugged  
  
him. Danni smiled. She would never admit it but precious moments like these meant alot   
  
to her.  
  
"Danni you came! Oh c"mere and give me a hug you shy girl!" Laughed Mr. Claymon amused  
  
when he looked up and saw her.  
  
"Good evening Mr..uh Peter" Danni corrected herself just barely, looking sheepish as she   
  
hugged him.  
  
"Good Catch"Snickered Crystal and because she was so close to Danni she had to look up.  
  
Her father had to too for that matter.  
  
"So what is this project dad?"Crystal asked when he finished hugging Danni.  
  
"Well problems appear in schools some days, those missions can't be done plus FLAG thinks   
  
younger minds might have more imagination to get clues. So FLAG wants a teenager team  
  
somewhat like Team Knight Rider but different. Because you two know of FLAG I chose you  
  
two to be apart of the group. Danni I ask you to be the leader. Will you accept?"  
  
Explained Peter looking at Danni for her response.  
  
"Uh..I guess but on one condition, Crystals my second." she replied looking at her   
  
pointedly  
  
"You dragged me into this" She added  
  
"Of course I'll be your second"Crystal laughed  
  
"Alright now we need a name"smiled Peter.  
  
"Well Danni's middle name is Storm and Knight is in Team KNIGHT Rider so how about.   
  
Knight Storms?" offered Crystal  
  
"Nah good try but your on to something"Danni whispered than she got it  
  
"Storm Riders" She spoke confidently looking at them watching as it sank in.  
  
"Hey cool" exclaimed Crystal deciding she liked it looking at her father and   
  
Danni happily.  
  
"I agree well done Storm Riders it is" He agreed  
  
"Now I have a suprise for you two but Danni I need Damien"  
  
"Ok.." Danni looked concerend but handed him her keys.  
  
"But for now come with me don't worry about Damien"  
  
They walked to the closed off part of the hanger and stood back as Peter pulled  
  
two tarps off of two cars. A black 1991 chevy camaro t-top and a black lambogeni  
  
diablo.   
  
"whoa' Danni and Crystal said in unison. Suprise on there faces.  
  
Suddenly a voice spoke.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Haha cliffy! Evil I say Evil! haha Please R&R! 


	4. Meet the AI's

(I own nothing!...Other than Danni, Crystals father and her, and the AI's )  
  
Last time on Storm Riders we see that Crystals father has a suprise in store. And a   
  
team is beggining to rise.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
"Doctor. Who are these two young ladies?" Came a deep silky yet, masculant voice.  
  
Danni and Crystal blinked looking at the source. The Lamborghini Diablo.  
  
"Aw, Reno your awake. Remember I told you that you were going to get a teenage driver?"Peter   
  
smiled  
  
"Of course"Came Reno's response sounding curious.  
  
Peter reached out and took ahold of Crystals arm. She looked at him frightened slightly.  
  
"I take it that shes my driver?"Reno asked amused   
  
"Yes. Reno, this is my daughter, Crystal"Peter smiled knowing Reno was a perfect partner for her.  
  
Both were affectionate and caring and had a sense of humor. Though Reno seemed really..  
  
flirtasious.  
  
"Well then, hello there Crystal... my your pretty aren't you?"Reno purred.  
  
Crystal blushed while Danni was trying not to laugh herself sick. Peter was grinning, smothering  
  
his laugh.  
  
"Thank you Reno. Your not bad looking yourself." Crystal complimented him back shyly.  
  
Danni shook trying to supress the new fit of laughter, while Peter watched.  
  
"Before this turns into a flirt festavil." Peter cut in. Causing everyone to look at him. He  
  
grabbed Danni's arm and pulled her infront of the camaro.  
  
"Danni meet the eldest of your two partners. Nevar"Peter introduced nodding at the camaro.  
  
"Two?"Danni echoed feeling nervous. Looking at Nevar.  
  
"Two" Nevar echoed in his deep rustic voice sounding only slightly out of place in his body.  
  
Peter watched knowing Nevar was somwhat playful. Danni blinked that relized she should greet him.  
  
"Hi.."Danni offered  
  
"Hi"Nevar teased. Crystal realized what he was doing and snickered. Danni caught on too.   
  
Looking at Nevar she grinned.  
  
"My isn't there a nice ehco here?" Danni joked. Reno cracked up with Crystal, while  
  
Nevar laughed repling.  
  
"nah must be the wind."   
  
"Some wind. Sounded like you."Danni added amused  
  
"Well I hate to break this up but you too need to set up. While Nevar's younger brother  
  
whose name is Damien. Gets put in Damien."Peter smiled  
  
"Set up?"Crystal and Danni mimmicked in perfect unison.  
  
Petre pointed up. the hanger had a whole upper level. Stairs led up and there was a rail   
  
you could look over to look at the cars down below.  
  
Both Danni and Crystal realized this was home base. And thier new home.Peter handed them thier   
  
keys.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Ha ha new chap. hope ya like please R&R I need input, input! 


	5. Making it home

Danni woke up to her worst enemy... Her alarm clock. Grumbling she smacked it into sleep mode.  
  
"Mrft" She muttered. Looking at the clock, she noticed it was 7:30. Not recognizing the room she was in she panicked.  
  
"WHAT?!" She demanded leaping from the bed before she remembered where she was. "Oh." Blinking she shook her head.  
  
Walking out of her room she looked around. The stairs that led up to the level she was on led to a T junction. To the right, bedrooms, medical rooms and elevator in case for some odd reason the vehicles HAD to come up here. The halls wide enough for them to manuver too for that matter. Heading to the turn going left, she passed the meeting room, kitchen, dining room, storage room and gym were located. An empty room was there too, but she had plans for that. Walking to the kitchen she passed a disgustingly cheerful Crystal.  
  
"Morning!" she chirped.  
  
"Nugh." Danni growled walking by.  
  
"Yeah, yeah go have coffee, you'll make sense then. I put it on for you." She laughed in response. Showing her thanks she gave her a one arm hug and a quick tickle as she passed and recieved a yelp for it. Once in the kitchen she made a cup, and was happily drinking when Crystal's father walked in.  
  
"Morning" He replied fixing himslef a cup as well. Danni wiggled her fingers at him in greeting.  
  
"You and Crystal, mainly you though, need to go get your things from your place." he told her.  
  
"'Kay. I was going to get some stuff any way." Danni answered. "When do I go?" She asked him looking curious.  
  
"As soon as you're awake enough to think straight." He laughed. Rolling her eyes she put her cup in the sink and walked out, freezing when she remembered somthing.  
  
"How..?" She looked panicked.  
  
"Nevar." Was all he replied.  
  
'Oh joy.' Danni thought.  
  
Walking down the stairs she looked at her new partner. She blinked when Crystal came down and simply perched on Reno's hood.  
  
"Uh... Nevar?" Danni asked meekly.  
  
"Yes? Oh and good morning to you too." he laughed.  
  
"I'm not that much of a morning person but morning anywho... I... kinda need to go get my stuff from my place..?" she trailed off.  
  
Laughing he swung his drivers door at her. "Oh C'mon!"  
  
Waving bye to Crystal and Reno she drove to her apartment. Of course upon arrival her step-parents blew a hernia.  
  
"I want you out!" Her step dad screamed.  
  
"Fine I will! But let me pack my stuff!" She replied.  
  
"FINE!" He stormed off. Her step mom just glared.  
  
Grabbing her stuff, mainly all her clothes and possesions, and stuffing it all in a two big suitcases, she stormed out of the house and put her stuff in Nevar's trunk who was silently fuming at her step-family. Driving back to home base, Danni asked Nevar to drive. He complied she silently curled herself into a ball and cried.When she got back at base Crstal had gotten her stuff and had unpacked and set everything up and was waiting for them. She blinked when she saw her best friend pick her bags up from Nevars open trunk and walked to the stairs in a depressed silence. She turned to look at Nevar.  
  
"Wha..?"  
  
"Her Step parents."Was all he said. But his voice was reverbrating with pure rage. Crystall ran up the stairs towards her friends room.Upon arival she helped unpack and put her clouthes and cd, movie collection and books away. Her desk that her father had given her bare except a silver desk lamp.  
  
Crystal noted Danni's room looked..blank. Blood red walls with a hard wood floor Despite it seemed warm it was blank. Her king size bed with white cotten sheets and a silver somforter with matching pillows. She blinked then ran out causing Danni to look after her. Coming back she put a framed picture on the desk. It was Crystals last birthday She was on Danni's back in a piggy back carry and had her head over her shoulder grinning. Danni was looking at the camara giving one of her rare grins.  
  
Danni hugged her, getting the pictures meaning perfectly. Danni grinned like in the photo.  
  
"You know what I want? A computer. And that spare rooms going to be an entertainment room. No objections."She laughed. Crystal cracked up.   
  
"Ok but lets finish this" Nodding they set to work. 


	6. Still Making it home

Ch. 6   
(I own nothing! other than my characters)

_

* * *

_  
  
After Danni and Crystal finished unpacking Danni's things into her room they sat on Danni's bed and shot out ideas for the newly claimed 'entertainment room'.  
  
"Big screen Tv"Danni shot out.  
  
"Make it a plasma, and I want a DVD player."Crystal added.  
  
"It'll have a shelves made for movies and one for games on either side. A cross piece going over the top and under the tv for game sytems and .."Danni trailed off.  
  
Crystal giggled"Your models, of your favorite cars you built."She finished.  
  
Danni smiled amused.   
  
"Ok then. I can build the shelves and stuff. You choose couches and chairs, like lazyboys for the room."Danni offered deciding that oak though expensive and a nice stain should suffice for the center.  
  
As Crystal set out for her task, Danni went down and talked with Nevar on how she was going to get everything she needed. Of course Nevar had some ideas.  
  
"Pete has a truck right?"He pointed out.  
  
"Yeah Crystals father does have a truck.."Danni trailed off.  
  
"Ask him to use it."Was all he said.  
  
"Good Idea."She went back up stairs hunting Crystals dad when he found her. She was looking into a room when a tap on the arm made her whirl and come face to face with her target. Pete.  
  
"Hi Pete."Danni greeted  
  
"Danni you want somthing don't you?"Pete laughed noting the look on her face.  
  
"Can I borrow your truck? I have to get some stuff from Home depot and no offense on his part. Nevar can't carry all that."She addmitted.  
  
"Of course but becarful."He handed her his keys."have fun!"He laughed as she nodded and ran down to the parking lot calling out a bye to Nevar as she passed. Leaping into the silver Dodge Ram pick-up once she unlocked it she started it and went to Home Depot.  
  
Getting everything she needed she winced as she paid. Ow. Expensive  
  
Building the center for the TV stuff.She looked up when she heard a loud engine. A truck from none other than Sears was delivering the 2 White cartoroy chairs. Lazy boy design. And 2 white 3 seater couchs. The room was a sky blue with Magoney floors so this was good. She told the guys to put it on the lift and they took it to the room. Now she had to stain the center and get the main peice with Crystal. The TV. Then get the add ons!

* * *

(Man I wish I had that kind off stuff!) 

Nevar: Like you could afford that.

(I can dream!)


End file.
